Sentiments et Révolutions
by Chka
Summary: Un chien noir, plutôt haut sur pattes, pénètre dans la forêt de Forks. Il est à l'affût, mais ne semble pas pour autant inquiet, mais plutôt à la recherche de quelque chose... Même si tout commence un peu auparavant...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Bonjour, et bienvenue sur cette fanfiction.

Cette histoire sera mise à jour régulièrement, à raison d'un mercredi sur deux.

**Disclamer pour l'ensemble de l'histoire**** : tous les personnages et lieux que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent aux géniales J. K. Rowling et S. Meyer, même si leurs aventures sont le fruit de mon imagination. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux et ne tire bien sûr aucun bénéfice financier de l'histoire. Ma seule satisfaction est d'être lue et d'améliorer les choses grâce à vos commentaires.**

Je précise tout de suite, au cas où cela gêne quelqu'un, que cette histoire a plusieurs narrateurs, l'identité du conteur vous étant précisée en début de chapitre.

En terme de chronologie, je démarre côté Cullen quatre ans après la Bataille contre les Volturi qui clôt _Révélation_. La famille Cullen habite toujours à Forks, même s'ils se montrent le moins possible aux humains du coin. Les seuls à connaître la présence des vampires dans la ville sont Charlie et les Quileutes, Bella ayant coupé les ponts avec ses autres camarades de lycée, même si certains, comme Angela, lui manquent. Elle ne parle plus non plus à Renée, sa mère étant devenue trop curieuse quant au non-vieillissement des vampires et Bella ne voulant pas la mettre en danger.

Dans la chronologie Poterrienne, je commence à la fin de _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_, précisément lorsque Albus Dumbledore est chassé de Poudlard.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et invite celles et ceux qui en ont envie à passer au Chapitre 1.


	2. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup aux deux demoiselles qui ont lu ce chapitre en avant-première et m'ont apporté de judicieuses remarques :

Me-Violine et Victoria Shaw, qui me fait le grand plaisir d'accepter de rester ma bêta.

Ayant déjà fait un prologue, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>** : ****Recherches**_**(Albus Dumbledore)**_

Je disparais de mon bureau en quelques fractions de secondes, accroché à la magnifique queue de mon phénix. A peine ai-je le temps d'éprouver l'enivrante sensation de voler que je me retrouve chez moi, dans la maison où j'ai grandi.

Je lâche aussitôt le plumage or, et caresse la tête de l'oiseau pour le remercier. C'est la première fois que j'utilise ce moyen de transport, et je dois avouer qu'il a l'avantage d'être beaucoup plus agréable que le transplanage, tout en étant aussi rapide.

Je n'ai toutefois, comme je viens de le dire à Minerva, nullement l'intention de me terrer. Au contraire, je compte utiliser le temps qu'Ombrage vient de me libérer pour avancer dans mon enquête sur le passé de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, je décide de commencer par me rendre chez Fleury et Bott, afin d'y trouver les ouvrages que je n'ai pas encore consultés sur la généalogie des différentes familles sorcières.

Avisant l'heure, je m'aperçois que j'ai juste le temps d'y arriver avant la fermeture. J'aurai sans doute besoin d'un peu plus de temps, mais la propriétaire de la librairie étant une amie de longue date, je ne doute pas qu'elle m'aidera dans mes recherches une fois le dernier client parti, me gagnant ainsi des heures précieuses.

J'informe Fumseck de ma destination. Puis, je change d'un coup de baguette la couleur de ma robe pour qu'elle soit moins voyante, rabats le capuchon sur ma tête pour masquer mon identité au cas où le Ministère soit moins empoté que je le pense, et transplane devant la porte du magasin.

J'évite de justesse un client qui en sort, puis je pousse la porte, m'attirant les grommellements de mon amie :

**- C'est fermé, je vous prie de revenir demain.**

**- Même pour les amis ?**

**- Albus, tu es impossible !** S'exclame-t-elle, retenant un sourire en reconnaissant ma voix. **Entre vite que je ferme la boutique**, ajoute-t-elle.

**- Je t'en suis d'autant plus gré que je suis peut-être poursuivi par les Aurors**.

Tout en verrouillant son commerce d'un sortilège, elle me lance un regard interrogateur, qui me fait préciser :

**- Fudge s'imagine que je veux attaquer le Ministère pour prendre sa place.**

En entendant ça, elle éclate de rire :

**- Sacré farceur ! J'ai failli y croire !**

Puis, reprenant son sérieux quelques instants plus tard, elle me demande, en m'entraînant dans les profondeurs du magasin :

**- Que cherches-tu, ce soir ?**

**- Des généalogies sorcières, particulièrement l'histoire des familles liées de près ou de loin aux Fondateurs de Poudlard**.

**- C'est toujours pour ton livre ?** Me questionne-t-elle.

**- Oui, je cherche toujours à compléter l'Histoire de Poudlard en approfondissant l'influence qu'ont pu avoir les descendants des fondateurs du château sur le fonctionnement de l'Ecole.**

Après tout, c'est parfaitement plausible, et je tiens, pour notre sécurité collective, à ce que Voldemort ignore le plus longtemps possible qu'il est le réel objet de mes investigations, c'est pourquoi j'ai inventé cette histoire il y a quelques mois déjà.

La libraire m'entraîne parmi les rayonnages, attirant à elle plusieurs livres à l'aide de sorts précis lorsqu'ils se trouvent hors de sa portée. Elle me les passe un par un et, après les avoir feuilletés rapidement, j'en prends la plupart.

Je la quitte vers minuit après avoir partagé un thé en bavardant, les poches emplies d'ouvrages dont j'ai pris soin de réduire le format.

Sortant de la boutique par la porte arrière, j'appelle Fumseck, et demande à l'oiseau de me ramener dans mon bureau, me doutant qu'Ombrage ne viendra pas m'y chercher. Je suis en effet certain que l'envoyée du Ministère ne pensera pas un seul instant que je me suis réfugié dans le lieu où elle se trouve, juste sous son nez, me sachant recherché.

A peine suis-je la vaste pièce ronde que des exclamations m'accueillent : l'ensemble des portraits présents sont étonnés de me voir de retour si tôt. Plusieurs me demandent même comment j'ai fait pour convaincre si rapidement le Ministre de mon innocence, au vu de la scène qui a eu lieu l'après-midi. Toutefois, lorsqu'ils acceptent enfin de m'écouter, je n'ai pas la moindre difficulté à les convaincre de taire à tous ma présence en ces lieux, et ce y compris aux autres portraits du château. Je crains en effet qu'un des sorciers qui l'habitent ne surprenne leur révélation, me créant du même coup un certain nombre de problèmes supplémentaires. Tandis qu'ils me promettent le silence, mon phénix va tranquillement sur son perchoir, puis il met la tête sous son aile, et s'endort.

Ne me sentant pour ma part nullement fatigué malgré l'heure plutôt tardive, je décide d'entamer ma lecture immédiatement et, sortant les ouvrages, je les pose sur mon bureau, leur rendant leur taille normale d'un coup de baguette.

Cela fait quelques minutes que je lis l'_Histoire des Directeurs de Poudlard_, qui vient d'être publiée, lorsqu'un « pop » me fait sursauter.

Relevant les yeux de mon livre, je vois un Elfe que je connais bien, et que je salue aussitôt :

**- Bonsoir Dobby.**

La petite créature, qui me tournait le dos et n'avait pas perçu ma présence, sursaute. Se retournant, il s'incline aussitôt si bas que la pile de bonnets qu'il porte balaie le sol, tremblant grandement. Le tout reste toutefois bien en place, et je soupçonne Dobby d'y avoir mis un peu de magie.

**-Dobby prie le Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur de bien vouloir excuser Dobby pour le dérangement**, couine l'Elfe en amorçant le mouvement de se taper la tête dans le mur le plus proche pour se punir, mais je l'arrête aussitôt d'un geste. Il reprend la parole sans plus attendre : **Dobby s'est permis de ne pas frapper avant de venir faire le ménage uniquement parce que tous les Elfes disent aux cuisines que le Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur n'est plus au château, et que la nouvelle Directrice est Madame Ombrage. Mais Dobby est ravi de voir qu'il n'en est rien, et que le Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur est encore là. Dobby n'aime pas Madame Ombrage, oh non, Dobby ne l'aime pas ! Elle a voulu que Dobby enlève ses vêtements, Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur, et comme Dobby ne voulait pas, Madame Ombrage a essayé de les arracher à Dobby !**

En disant ces derniers mots, l'Elfe relève la tête, me permettant de voir la terreur passer dans ses yeux à la simple idée que ses vêtements lui soient arrachés, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Après tout, ils symbolisent sa liberté…

Après quelques instants de réflexion pour choisir précisément mes mots, je lui réponds :

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Dobby, je ne t'en veux nullement d'être venu. En revanche, je crains que les autres Elfes aient raison : le Ministre de la Magie pense que j'ai tenté de monter une armée, avec Harry à sa tête, dans le but de le renverser. Il m'a donc destitué de mes fonctions il y a quelques heures, et je ne serai pas étonné qu'il m'ait remplacé par Dolorès Ombrage. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller me cacher, au contraire. Je veux profiter de ce temps pour mener des recherches qui seront utiles dans le combat contre Voldemort. **L'Elfe frissonne à l'entente de ce nom, mais cela ne m'empêcha nullement de continuer : **Et comme cet endroit est un lieu stratégique pour avoir de nombreuses informations, j'ai décidé de revenir dans mes appartements, d'autant plus que je doute qu'Ombrage vienne m'y chercher. Elle ne pensera jamais que j'y suis. Toutefois, mieux vaut pour toi ne pas t'attirer ses foudres. J'aimerais aussi que tu ne parles à personne de ma présence ici, sous quelque prétexte que ce soit.**

**- Bien sûr, Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur, Dobby se taira avec tout le monde, même avec le Grand Harry Potter Monsieur. Et si Dobby peut vous aider en quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas, Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur, Dobby sera ravi de vous apporter son aide.**

**- Je te remercie, Dobby. Et n'hésite pas à faire le ménage, cela ne me gêne nullement.**

L'Elfe hoche la tête et commence à s'affairer dans la pièce, tandis que je reste pensif. Je songe aux Elfes de maison, me disant qu'ils sont vraiment traités de façon forte injuste. Mais je me souviens aussi que Dobby, alors même qu'il veut être payé, refuse d'être traité pleinement à égalité avec un sorcier… Je comprends les revendications de Miss Granger, et je les soutiens, mais je suis aussi parfaitement conscient que le combat sera encore long, d'autant qu'il faudra faire évoluer non seulement les mentalités sorcières, mais aussi celles des Elfes, ce qui sera, à mon humble avis, encore plus ardu… Repenser aux tâches qu'effectuent les Elfes me donne une idée, aussi je reprends la parole, comme l'Elfe achève le nettoyage des lieux :

**- Tu pourras m'être fort utile, Dobby, si tu veux bien m'apporter mes repas ici. **

Dès les premiers mots, je vois les oreilles de l'Elfe s'agiter joyeusement, et il s'exclame, sitôt que j'ai terminé ma phrase :

**- Bien sûr Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur ! Ce sera un honneur pour Dobby que de cuisiner pour le Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur !**

La petite créature semble se retenir assez difficilement de sauter de joie sur place, et est visiblement très heureuse.

**- Mais tu devras être prudent. Personne ne doit te voir faire** **Je ne veux pas que tu attires l'attention en le faisant, que ce soit celle des sorciers ou celle des Elfes. Ne te préoccupe pas d'être en retard, je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu n'es pas ponctuel. Ce qui compte est que nul ne soupçonne que tu sers quelqu'un se trouvant ici clandestinement.**

**- Oui, Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur, Dobby a bien compris et fera tout comme vous le demandez, Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur !**

Sur ces paroles rassurantes, le petit Elfe s'incline et disparaît dans un craquement.

Je reprends ma lecture, me plongeant dans mon étude des différentes généalogies. J'ai déjà éliminé plusieurs familles, leur descendance s'arrêtant quelques siècles avant la naissance de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Des cris attirent mon attention. Relevant la tête de mon ouvrage pour en trouver la provenance, je m'aperçois que Fumseck, quoique réveillé, ne semble nullement paniqué, ce qui me rassure grandement. Comme le tapage semble provenir du couloir de Poudlard, je prends la précaution de me désillusionner, puis je descends l'escalier en colimaçon en veillant à ce que mes chaussons de tissu ne produisent pas le moindre bruit sur la pierre. Je me sens d'autant plus tranquille que j'ai de nouveau réduit les ouvrages, les remettant dans ma poche et effaçant du même coup toute trace de mon retour dans mon bureau.

Arrivé en bas, je jette un sortilège le mur qui se trouve entre les deux gargouilles, le rendant transparent pour moi.

J'ai alors tout le loisir de voir, dans le corridor du château, une Dolores Ombrage qui s'en prend vertement aux gardiennes de l'entrée de mon bureau, sa douce voix devenant de plus en plus aigüe au fur et à mesure que son énervement frôle davantage l'hystérie.

**- Mais vous allez m'ouvrir, saletés ! C'est MOI la Directrice de Poudlard, MOI et non ce vieux décrépi ! C'est à MOI que Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, fait confiance pour reprendre cette école en main et mater les élèves qui voudraient le renverser ! Voilà le Décret signé de sa main !**

Tout en parlant, elle brandit un parchemin sous le museau des deux statues, me permettant du même coup de le lire et de vérifier ses propos. Effectivement, le Ministre a décrété que cette… femme est la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard.

Comme les deux gargouilles ne bronchent pas, la petite sorcière devint violente. Elle commence par frapper à coups de poings la statue de droite, se faisant mal, et s'écorchant au passage les phalanges contre la pierre.

**- Ah, tu oses me blesser ? Tu me crois donc incapable de te détruire ? Non mais, tu vas voir !** Pesta-t-elle, menaçante, tout en sortant sa baguette.

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle jette un sortilège sur mes gardiennes, mais apparemment, elle a besoin de se défouler davantage : elle conjure une paire de gros gants rouges, ressemblant à ceux que les Moldus utilisent pour pratiquer un sport dont j'ai oublié le nom.

Les enfilant, elle détaille la gargouille durant quelques instants, puis, ayant l'air satisfait de quelqu'un qui a trouvé le point faible de l'autre, elle se met à frapper à coups redoublés dans le poignet de la sculpture, parvenant petit à petit à l'ébrécher puis, finalement, à le briser. Elle conclut en lui donnant quelques coups dans la langue et le museau, les réduisant en miettes.

Puis, elle se tourne vers la statue de gauche, et l'apostrophe, menaçante :

**- A présent, si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, ouvre-moi immédiatement !**

La gargouille ne bronchant pas, la sorcière, qui est à présent totalement hystérique, s'en prend à elle aussi.

Je suis furieux d'être aussi impuissant face à cette destruction du château, et je cherche un moyen de stopper Dolorès Ombrage sans qu'elle puisse savoir que cela vient de moi. Je songe à appeler Peeves, en espérant que l'esprit frappeur m'entende, et surtout qu'il m'écoute, lorsque Minerva m'évite cette peine.

Mon Adjointe vient en effet de tourner le coin du couloir, sans doute attirée par le vacarme provoqué par Dolorès Ombrage.

**- Alors, ma chère Dolorès, vous perdez votre sang-froid ?** S'amuse la Gryffondor.

La nouvelle Directrice se retourne vivement, et semble hésiter à frapper Minerva. Celle-ci se contente de la toiser de son air le plus sévère, et je suis ravi de voir que l'envoyée du Ministère est la première à baisser le regard, perdant du même coup le duel silencieux.

Elle s'en va sans un mot, se dirigeant probablement vers ses quartiers, à mon grand soulagement. En tout cas, je peux à présent avoir une certitude : même en soupçonnant fortement ma présence dans mon bureau, Ombrage est incapable de venir vérifier si je suis là ou non.

Minerva répare d'un coup de baguette les deux statues, ce dont je la remercie mentalement, puis, elle les regarde tour à tour, semblant vérifier qu'elles sont parfaitement remises en état, avant de commenter :

**- Voilà qui est mieux. Acceptez-vous de me laisser passer, moi ? Je vous promets de ne pas m'énerver en cas contraire. Chocogrenouille !**

A l'entente du mot de passe, les statues s'écartent, et je n'ai que le temps de faire un pas de côté pour laisser passer mon adjointe, qui s'engouffre prestement dans l'ouverture, montant quelques marches avant de se laisser porter jusqu'en haut.

Elle semble étonnée de voir la porte de mon bureau ouverte, mais entre sans hésiter, sa baguette toutefois toujours en main.

Elle avise tout de suite Fumseck, ce dont elle paraît plutôt agréablement surprise.

Elle se dirige droit vers l'oiseau et le caresse, tout en faisant des yeux le tour de la pièce.

**- Je me demande où peut bien être Albus…** marmonne-t-elle, semblant se parler à elle-même, à moins qu'elle ne pose la question à mon phénix, qui aurait bien du mal à lui répondre. Décidant de jouer franc-jeu, j'ôte mon sortilège de Désillusion, et lui répond, la faisant légèrement sursauter :

**-Je suis là, Minerva**.

**- Albus !** S'exclame-t-elle, le soulagement semblant l'emporter sur la surprise dans sa voix.

**- Mais oui, c'est bien moi**. **Je vous avais bien dit que je n'ai pas l'intention de me cacher**. Je me tais quelques instants, la regardant en souriant, puis ajoute : **Merci d'être intervenue et d'avoir réparé mes gardiennes.**

**- Oh, ça ! Ce n'était rien ! Cette… pimbêche n'avait nullement à se permettre ça ! Elle se prétend Directrice de Poudlard, et son premier acte est de tenter de démolir le château ! Non mais franchement, je vous demande un peu !**

Mon adjointe est visiblement furieuse, et ses yeux lancent encore quelques éclairs, me faisant froid dans le dos, même si je sais, et heureusement, que sa colère n'est nullement dirigée contre moi.

**- Je suppose que c'est Fumseck qui vous a ramené**, ajoute-t-elle.

**- Il y a une petite heure, oui. **

**- Je me disais bien qu'on vous aurait vu dans le château, et les cheminées doivent être surveillées. A propos, vous devriez peut-être vous méfier de celle-ci, car si je suis sûre qu'elle vous est interdite, je doute qu'elle le soit pour Ombrage, et cela m'étonnerait fort qu'elle s'arrête là dans sa volonté de pénétrer votre bureau.**

**- Vous avez raison, je vais y songer. **Puis j'ajoute, changeant de sujet car je commence à être quelque peu fatigué, et je sais que mon adjointe n'agit jamais sans raison : **Que veniez-vous chercher ici ?**

**- Oh, je voulais vérifier que tout était en ordre, et prendre les dossiers scolaires des septièmes années pour commencer à les remplir**, me répond-t-elle, nullement gênée par ma question.

Contournant mon bureau, j'en ouvre un des nombreux tiroirs, et sors ce qu'elle me demande, puis les lui tends :

**- Tenez, les voilà.**

**- Merci, Albus. Bon, je vais vous laisser, il est tard**, conclut-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.

**- Bonne nuit, Minerva**. **Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demander de taire ma présence ici. **Elle confirme mes propos d'un hochement de tête qui ne m'arrête en rien dans mes recommandations : **Seuls les portraits de ce bureau sont au courant, et ils se sont engagés à ne pas en parler. La seule autre créature informée est Dobby, l'Elfe de Maison libre qui est venu faire le ménage tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, afin d'éviter les soupçons de vos éventuels surveillants, car je ne doute pas que vous serez épiée, si vous devez me contacter, je préfèrerai que vous me fassiez parvenir un message par Dobby.**

**- Bien. Bonne nuit, Professeur**, me répond-t-elle de son habituel ton strict, avant de quitter les lieux.

Me sentant à présent quelque peu somnolant, je réprime un bâillement, puis m'occupe rapidement de la cheminée, demandant au château de la fermer en espérant que cela sera suffisant et que le Ministère ne détectera pas l'heure à laquelle le passage a été condamné, car je crains que cela mette la puce à l'oreille d'Ombrage si elle vient à apprendre que cela s'est produit juste après sa tentative d'intrusion.

Cela fait, je gagne enfin mon lit, où je m'endors aussitôt.

Je suis réveillé le lendemain par une excellente odeur de café, de chocolat chaud, de thé au citron, de lait, ainsi que de jus de citrouille, auxquels s'ajoutent pancakes, muffins, sirop d'érable, confiture d'orange, œufs brouillés, bacon et pommes de terre. En un mot, je me crois dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner tant mes narines sont assaillies de fumets variés. Ouvrant un œil, j'aperçois Dobby qui me regarde avec intérêt, et, semble-t-il, une certaine hésitation, tenant un plateau copieusement garni.

**- Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur !** S'exclame-t-il en voyant que je ne dors plus. **Il est encore tôt, Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur, mais Dobby a préféré être le premier dans la cuisine pour éviter que les autres Elfes le voient préparer votre petit déjeuner. Et comme Dobby ne savait pas ce que vous auriez envie de manger ce matin, Dobby a veillé à ce qu'il y ait de tout en quantité suffisante.**

**- Ne t'excuse pas, Dobby, tu as bien fait. Pose tout ça là s'il te plaît**, lui dis-je en désignant la petite table qui se trouve devant le confortable canapé de cuir rouge meublant la petite pièce attenante à ma chambre.

L'Elfe, agitant gaiement ses oreilles sous mon approbation, s'exécute aussitôt. Puis, il s'apprête à repartir, lorsque je le retins quelques instants :

**- Dobby, le Professeur McGonagall est venue ici hier soir après ton départ, et je lui ai demandé, si elle devait me contacter, de te confier le message pour que tu me l'apportes, afin d'éviter que sa trop fréquente venue ici n'attire l'attention. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.**

La petite créature sursaute en entendant mes propos :

**- Oh non, cela ne dérange pas Dobby, Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur ! Dobby sera ravi de vous apporter votre courrier, Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur, ainsi que de vous rendre tous les services qu'il sera possible à Dobby, Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur !**

Le petit Elfe grimace légèrement, puis il ajoute :

**- Mais à présent, Dobby doit vraiment y aller Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur, les autres Elfes sont en train de se lever, et Dobby ne veux pas que son absence soit remarquée.**

J'approuve ses paroles d'un hochement de tête, ajoutant à voix haute :

**- Vas-y alors****.** **Bonne matinée à toi,** **et merci pour tout.**

**- Oh non, le Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur est un grand sorcier, il ne doit pas remercier Dobby ! Oh non non non non non !** **Le Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur est trop bon, oh, oui, beaucoup trop bon ! **Et sur ce, il secoue violemment la tête de façon négative et transplane.

Malgré mon faible nombre d'heures de sommeil, je ne me sens plus fatigué. Je me lève donc, puis m'attable devant le petit-déjeuner gargantuesque et délicieux que l'Elfe m'a préparé, prenant d'autant plus mon temps pour manger qu'il est encore fort tôt.

Comme les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissent, je me lève de table, repus, et après avoir effectué ma toilette et revêtu une longue robe bleu ciel assortie à mes yeux, je m'assieds à mon bureau, me replongeant dans le livre dont j'ai commencé l'étude hier soir.

Je reste immobile durant plusieurs heures, concentré sur ma tâche, prenant régulièrement des notes et recoupant des informations trouvées dans les différents chapitres de l'ouvrage. Enfin, vers midi, j'achève sa lecture, et me levant, j'entreprends de faire les cent pas dans mon bureau pour me dégourdir les jambes tout en réfléchissant.

C'est le moment que choisi Dobby pour m'apporter un fort appétissant déjeuner, son immense plateau si chargé qu'il semblait prêt à craquer sous le poids des victuailles.

L'Elfe dépose son œuvre sur mon bureau, prenant soin de ne pas abîmer quoi que ce soit malgré la taille de l'objet qui recouvre à présent presque totalement le meuble, puis il s'incline devant moi :

**- Dobby ne voulait pas choisir le menu du professeur Dumbledore Monsieur à sa place, alors Dobby a apporté une part de chaque plat disponible, Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur**, m'annonce-t-il en soulevant diverses cloches d'argent, dévoilant des assiettes garnies tantôt de bœuf sauté accompagné de robes d'aubergine, tantôt de saumon à l'aneth avec des poireaux. Autour, une salade composée de légumes voisine avec une forêt noire, et un feuilleté au chèvre côtoie une tarte aux fraises et sa crème pâtissière au citron. En somme, je n'ai que l'embarras du choix, et suffisamment de mets pour inviter à ma table au moins l'ensemble du corps professoral du château.

**- Merci beaucoup Dobby**, **tout cela semble très appétissant**, lui-dis-je tout en contournant mon bureau pour commencer à me sustenter, faisant agiter joyeusement les oreilles de l'Elfe.

**- Bon appétit Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur, je vais débarrasser à côté**, m'informe la petite créature en prenant la direction de mes appartements.

Tandis que je me régale d'une salade d'épinards, chèvre et fraises, lorgnant déjà sur l'assiette de spaghettis bolognaise qui se trouve juste à côté et me fait terriblement envie, Dobby revient, l'air désolé :

**- Le petit déjeuner du Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur était raté ?**

Je relève la tête, surpris :

**- Raté ? Mon petit déjeuner ? Absolument pas !**

**- Mais, le Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur n'a rien mangé !** S'exclame l'Elfe en se tordant les mains de désespoir.

**- J'ai mangé plus qu'à satiété, Dobby, c'était parfait, ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais c'est normal que tu ne le voies pas, puisque tu avais ensorcelé les récipients pour qu'ils se reremplissent au fur et à mesure. Même ma tasse de thé au citron, je n'ai pas réussi à la vider, alors que j'en ai bu autant que lorsque je la rempli sept fois dans la Grande Salle !**

Mes paroles semblent calmer l'Elfe qui se frappe le front comme quelqu'un qui a oublié quelque chose, s'incline et sort après m'avoir souhaité un bon après-midi, en emportant avec lui le plateau de mon petit-déjeuner.

A cet instant, je sens le château trembler, comme si quelque chose l'avait atteint profondément. Simultanément, un BOUM lointain retentit, renforçant encore cette idée.

Je me lève aussitôt, et descends les escaliers pour essayer de percevoir ce qui se passe dans le château, cherchant à entendre plus précisément si une évacuation est en train d'avoir lieu. Fumseck, qui est aussitôt venu se poser sur mon épaule, semble lui aussi à l'affût. Je patiente quelques minutes, mais un silence rassurant règne à présent dans le château, ce que me confirme Fumseck d'une légère pression de ses serres.

Je remonte donc et me réinstalle dans mon fauteuil, reprenant la dégustation de mon repas, que je conclus un peu plus d'une heure plus tard par un excellent crumble mangues-fraises, ayant cette fois-ci la satisfaction que mon appétit a laissé des traces visibles.

Entendant des explosions qui semblent provenir de l'extérieur, je me dirige vers la fenêtre la plus proche, curieux de connaître la source de ces détonations à répétition.

Je vois un cierge volant, qui vient de s'arrêter juste devant moi et inscrit en lettres d'or : «_Face de citrouille pourrie_ ». Puis il s'éloigne en produisant un bruit d'explosion, laissant l'inscription se déplacer au gré du vent. Je l'aperçois un peu plus loin, inscrivant cette fois « _Espèce de troll en tutu_ », avant qu'il ne disparaisse de ma vue.

Amusé, et désormais parfaitement rassuré quant à la sécurité de mes élèves et de l'équipe enseignante, je reporte mon attention sur l'intérieur de la pièce.

Métamorphosant une plume en un grand guéridon sur lequel je fais léviter le plateau portant les reliefs de mon déjeuner, puis prends ma pensine et, la posant devant moi, m'assieds dans le fauteuil directorial. Je la remplis avec divers souvenirs de mes lectures, et agite ma baguette au-dessus, prononçant l'incantation adéquate.

Je regarde alors attentivement différents morceaux de souvenirs s'élever, espérant que l'appareil m'aidera à faire les liens logiques entre différentes informations en ma possession, mais il n'en est rien. Sans doute ne suis-je pas encore tombé sur un élément clef. Toutefois, cet échec ne me décourage en rien, et, après avoir remis le bassin de pierre à sa place, je me réinstalle à mon bureau, entamant un nouvel ouvrage, consacré aux _Liens de parenté des Eminents Sorciers au Sang-Pur_.

Sans surprise, je retrouve là plusieurs Malefoy ayant occupé des postes à responsabilité au Ministère ou ailleurs, ainsi que des Nott, ou des Black. Mais, connaissant tout de la généalogie de ces familles et certain que Voldemort n'en provient pas, je parcours rapidement l'ouvrage, mon attention retenue seulement par une série de phrases de la conclusion, où l'auteur cite les autres familles de Sang-Pur, d'importance moindre à ses yeux : « _Grande a également été la famille Gaunt, mais la lignée s'est éteinte depuis longtemps, et n'a pas comporté de sorcier d'importance majeure pour l'histoire du monde magique._ »

Gaunt… Ce nom de famille ne me dis rien, mais ne voulant négliger aucun détail, je note toutefois sur mon parchemin de chercher ce qu'il en est, tant de leur ascendance que de leur descendance. Cela me sera facile, grâce à l'_Encyclopédie complète des Sang-Purs du monde entier et de leurs généalogies_, en trente volumes, disponible à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Je résous d'y aller ce soir même, pour vérifier ceci, ainsi que d'autres détails, comme les généalogies des familles Wert, Paling et Sard, également citées dans la conclusion, préférant ne rien laisser au hasard.

Comme je réfléchis, cherchant à me remémorer les noms des familles sorcières que j'ai entendus dans ma prime jeunesse et qui ne seraient pas mentionnés dans l'ouvrage, un crac m'interrompt dans mes pensées, me faisant presque sursauter : ce n'était toutefois que Dobby qui m'apporte déjà mon dîner.

L'Elfe me salue, me demande si le déjeuner m'a convenu, puis dépose devant moi un plateau tout aussi chargé que celui qu'il m'a apporté il y a quelques heures, occupant la place dont je viens d'ôter livres et parchemins d'un coup de baguette.

Lorsque c'est fait, il ajoute :

**- Dobby a également un message pour vous, de la part du Professeur McGonagall, Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur**.

Ce disant, il sort un rouleau de parchemin de la poche de son tablier, ainsi qu'une petite fiole dans laquelle tournoient de petits filaments argentés.

**- Merci Dobby**, lui dis-je, faisant, comme d'habitude, protester véhémentement l'Elfe. Toutefois, devant mon refus de retirer mes remerciements, il finit par se résigner et s'en va, sans oublier les restes de mon déjeuner.

Je déroule alors le parchemin où je reconnais l'écriture petite, fine et soignée de Minerva :

_Vous trouverez dans la fiole quelques souvenirs de cet après-midi. Cela devrait vous rassurer pleinement quant aux explosions que vous avez du entendre. Et puis, j'ai entendu Messieurs Weasley dire qu'ils avaient fait cette petite farce avec ce qu'ils ont appelé des Feuxfous Fuseboum pour vous rendre hommage, il est donc d'autant plus normal que vous y assistiez, même indirectement. _

Je souris, curieux de voir ces souvenirs qui occuperont agréablement une partie de ma soirée, en attendant qu'il soit suffisamment tard pour que je puisse gagner la bibliothèque en prenant un minimum de risques.

Mon ventre grognant, je commence toutefois par me rassasier, choisissant parmi toutes les possibilités une soupe à l'oignon, une omelette aux girolles que j'accompagne d'une salade de concombres, et enfin du formage blanc au coulis de fruits rouges.

Déplaçant d'un coup de baguette le plateau sur le guéridon libéré par l'Elfe, j'attire ensuite ma Pensine, puis y verse le contenu du flacon, et y plonge sans hésitation.

Je me retrouve dans la Grande Salle, juste derrière une Minerva qui discute avec le Professeur Flitwick, assurant ce dernier que je vais parfaitement bien.

Je m'éloigne toutefois légèrement d'eux, ayant noté au premier regard que je jette sur la Salle l'absence de Harry. Je m'approche de la table des Gryffondors, espérant entendre la conversation de Ronald et Hermione et y trouver des indications sur la localisation du dernier membre de leur trio.

Je n'ai que le temps de saisir le nom d'Ombrage, ce qui me fait d'autant plus frémir qu'un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi me confirme sa défection. Qu'est-ce que cette diablesse a encore inventé ?

Soudain, une explosion retentit un peu plus loin, et je vois tous les occupants de la Salle relever simultanément la tête, ce que je fais également. Je note alors que Fred et George ne sont pas là non plus. C'est donc bien d'eux que parle le petit mot de mon adjointe.

Les Professeurs ordonnent aux élèves de rester dans la Grande Salle, que seuls quittent Minerva et Severus, allant de concert voir ce qui se passe tandis que les portes de la pièce se ferment lentement derrière eux, maintenant les élèves en sécurité.

Je tarde quelques secondes à les suivre, souhaitant savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Harry, mais je parviens seulement à comprendre qu'Ombrage l'a convoqué dans son bureau au moment où il pénétrait dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis. Admettant que je n'en saurais pas davantage pour le moment, je m'éloigne rapidement et parviens à me faufiler in extremis dans le Grand Hall.

J'aperçois la cape de Severus Rogue voler, m'indiquant que mes collègues ont pris l'escalier de marbre qui monte au premier étage. Je les suis, évitant de justesse la collision avec un dragon tournoyant dans l'escalier en direction du Hall.

Au même instant, je vois Ombrage arriver et lancer un Stupéfix sur un autre, le faisant exploser. Elle entreprend ensuite de faire la leçon à Argus, ce qui m'amuse fort, le plus hilarant étant sans doute de voir notre concierge approuver ses paroles, alors qu'il est parfaitement incapable de lancer le moindre sortilège, puisqu'il est Cracmol. Tout en écoutant les propos qui lui sont adressés, il tente de venir à bout de l'un de ces magnifiques feux d'artifice avec un balai, qui s'enflamme au bout de quelques instants. Quelques minutes plus tard, la nouvelle Directrice essaie de faire disparaître un cierge, et se retrouve aussitôt entourée de dix autres semblables, à mon plus grand plaisir.

**- Minerva, Severus, venez m'aider !** Ordonne-t-elle en avisant mes deux collègues qui assistent à la scène depuis déjà un petit moment.

**- Allons, allons, Madame la Directrice, je suis certaine que vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous faire obéir par des feux d'artifice**, réplique doucement ma collègue de Métamorphose sans lever le petit doigt, mais semblant retenir difficilement un sourire.

**- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais je vais être en retard à mon cours, moi**, déclare Severus, redescendant aussi sec l'escalier, ajoutant toutefois : **Je passe par la Grande Salle prévenir tout le monde qu'il n'y a aucun danger, Minerva.**

**- Dix points pour Gryffondor**, murmure-t-il comme il passe près de moi et pense n'être entendu de personne, ce qui me fait sourire.

**- Merci Severus, je vais aussi aller attendre mes élèves**, approuve Minerva, sautant sur l'occasion qui lui est offerte de laisser les feux d'artifice vagabonder dans le château. Et elle s'en va en direction de la salle de Métamorphose, passant près d'Ombrage et Rusard sans le moindre regard.

Elle y a justement cours avec les septième années de Gryffondor, et ne fait pas la moindre remarque lorsque Fred et George arrivent légèrement en retard. Un nounours géant rose bonbon pénètre dans la salle en même temps qu'eux, et Minerva lui lance sans la moindre hésitation un Sortilège de Disparition, le multipliant du même coup. Elle refait l'opération, puis ajoute, sous les yeux surpris de ses élèves :

**- Ces sympathiques oursons seront vos cibles aujourd'hui, le fait qu'ils volent ne devrait pas poser de problème à des élèves de septième année tels que vous. Commençons par essayer de changer cet animal de couleur, si vous le voulez bien.**

Naturellement, les jumeaux sont les premiers à y parvenir, ajoutant ensuite un pelage aux ours qui jusque-là ressemblaient à des bonbons moldus géants.

Ensuite, ils leur donnent un aspect terrifiant, Lee Jordan se mettant rapidement de la partie en leur ajoutant des crocs, suivi rapidement par leurs amis qui testent divers sortilèges de métamorphose.

C'est ainsi que la Maison Gryffondor gagne pas moins de trente points en une heure, sans compter ceux que Severus leur a déjà donnés. Certains Serpentards eux-mêmes semblent s'amuser, récoltant quelques points pour leur maison lorsqu'ils finissent par se détendre durant le dernier quart d'heure.

Au moment où la porte s'ouvre à la fin de l'heure, les animaux en sortent, semblant attaquer les Serpentards de cinquième année qui se trouvent déjà là, tandis que les Gryffondor se baissent en riant joyeusement.

Ils se taisent toutefois sitôt qu'ils voient Ombrage apparaître en courant.

Celle-ci s'arrête et regarda les animaux s'échapper dans le couloir, visiblement plus que surprise.

**- Qu'y a-t-il, Dolorès ? **S'enquiert poliment Minerva.

**- Ces animaux…**

**- Oh, ils ont bien fait ce qu'ils ont voulu, je ne me suis occupée que de mon cours. Mes élèves ont bientôt leurs ASPICS, et cela me semble beaucoup plus important que des enfantillages**, répond la Professeur de Métamorphose d'un air sévère.

**- Mais il ne faut pas les laisser se multiplier, ils vont envahir tout le château !** S'exclame la Directrice, outrée.

**- Et bien dans ce cas, si j'en vois d'autres, je vous appellerai, Dolorès**, répond Minerva, tout en invitant d'un geste ses élèves à entrer, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fait, envoyant Miss Brown chercher la Directrice lorsqu'un dragon pénètre dans la classe durant l'heure suivante, laissant le Feufou vagabonder de-ci de-là jusqu'à ce que la Directrice arrive, essoufflée et la coiffure légèrement défaite, et parvienne enfin à mettre hors d'état de nuire l'animal après plusieurs essais où elle manque sa cible. Minerva protège heureusement les élèves des sortilèges perdus, regardant son homologue faire avec une pointe de dédain dans les yeux, semblant penser que sa collègue n'a pas le niveau pour former à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal… Et je me dis qu'il est effectivement plus sage qu'elle enseigne uniquement de la théorie lors de ses cours…

Il y a un léger flottement, puis le souvenir suivant m'amène directement dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner, à l'instant où Ombrage, rouge et suant à grosses gouttes, y entre d'un pas chancelant de fatigue.

**- Elle est encore plus échevelée que lorsqu'elle est sortie de ma classe à 18h, commente le Professeur Flitwick.**

**- Peut-être parce que je l'ai appelée aussitôt après dans les cachots, en lui faisant savoir par Patronus que c'était plus qu'urgent car un cierge risquait de faire exploser les potions de mes élèves**, commente narquoisement Severus, visiblement ravi que la nouvelle Directrice ait cru à son histoire.

Il a toutefois la sagesse d'enchaîner sur le sujet, beaucoup plus neutre, de la préparation des examens qui approchent, sitôt que la Directrice se trouve à portée de sa voix.

Je suis éjecté de la Pensine car le souvenir s'achève, et je reviens, hilare, dans mon Bureau.

Aussitôt, je me trouve nez à nez avec un Feufou en forme de Phénix, qui est très réussi et parfaitement réaliste. L'oiseau de feu, que je n'ai pas entendu arriver, s'incline devant moi, puis il écrit avec son bec « _Vous nous manquez Professeur_ », avant de disparaître par l'escalier, partant probablement se promener dans le château.

Appréciant grandement l'action des Weasley, je décide aussitôt de les remercier. M'installant à mon bureau, je réfléchis durant quelques minutes à la meilleure manière de le faire. Donner des points à Gryffondor ? Possible, mais risqué, car si le sablier des lions augmente brusquement de niveau, cela risque fort d'éveiller les soupçons. Et puis, l'hommage qu'ils m'ont rendu est fort original, et j'ai moi aussi envie de sortir des habitudes du château. Sortir de Poudlard… Voilà peut-être un début d'idée… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'un détail clef m'échappe, ce qui commence à m'agacer au bout de quelques minutes.

J'agite alors ma baguette au-dessus de la Pensine, où les filaments multicolores se mettent à tournoyer. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entends une voix sortir de la Pensine. C'est celle du Professeur Dippet, qui vient de rentrer dans son cadre, et m'informe qu'il a entendu les jumeaux Weasley discuter de leurs projets d'ouvrir le plus vite un magasin de farces et attrapes, avant la fin de l'année scolaire s'ils en ont la possibilité. Ce souvenir date de début septembre, et les deux roux cherchaient une échoppe.

Aussitôt, je prends la _Gazette du Sorcier_ du matin, et me mets à consulter les petites annonces, cherchant quelque chose de bien situé. Le Chemin de Traverse… Voilà une rue passante, où je suis certain que les deux inventeurs auront tôt fait de se faire un nom et une clientèle. Et si je me souviens bien, le propriétaire de l'immeuble situé au numéro 93 cherche à vendre ses locaux depuis plusieurs semaines, les chances qu'il n'ait pas encore trouvé acquéreur sont donc sérieuses.

Et bien, je vais faire des heureux, ce soir !

Voyons voir, dix mille Gallions… Si mes souvenirs sont bons, je les ai dans mon appartement, en cas d'urgence. Ce n'en est pas vraiment un, mais j'ai grandement envie d'aider Fred et George, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si mon coffre à Gringotts était sur le point d'être vide…

Me rendant dans ma chambre, je déplace mon lit d'un coup de baguette, puis soulève une latte du plancher, révélant une caissette en bois noir, qui ne comporte aucune marque visible, pas même un signe qu'elle possède une ouverture. Un cadeau que mon grand-père m'avait fait lorsque j'ai commencé ma scolarité à Poudlard, pour que je puisse y dissimuler mes trésors, et que j'ai soigneusement gardé depuis…

Elle est d'autant plus pratique qu'elle ne mesure que quinze centimètres sur dix et n'est pas plus lourde que si elle était faite de bois plein, alors qu'en réalité elle est sans fond, et ma foi fort bien garnie.

Je pose ma main droite sur le dessus, faisant du même coup apparaître le mécanisme, grâce à mon empreinte. Et oui, cette boîte fonctionne comme certains objets Moldus, à ceci près qu'elle n'a été faite mienne qu'une fois, reconnaissant ma main au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait, puis malgré les rides qui ont commencé à apparaître dans ma paume depuis quelques années…

Soulevant le couvercle, je révèle une bourse bien remplie que je prends, avant de reposer la boîte dans sa cachette, et de rendre en quelques instants son aspect habituel à la pièce.

De retour à mon bureau, j'ouvre la bourse, puis lui lance un sortilège de comptabilité. Quelques instants plus tard, le chiffre 20 000 s'inscrit dans l'air, puis disparait au bout de trois secondes.

Je peux même faire un petit ajout pour être sûr d'emporter le marché au cas où l'ancien propriétaire ait eu une offre dans la journée, ainsi que pour me faire pardonner le petit dérangement que je vais lui occasionner. Parfait.

Sortant alors deux morceaux de parchemin, j'inscris sur le premier :

_Vous trouverez ci-joint le paiement pour votre immeuble situé au 93, Chemin de Traverse. Veuillez faire parvenir les clefs ainsi que l'acte de propriété à leurs noms par hibou dès demain matin à Fred et George Weasley, Poudlard._

Par précaution, je décide de ne pas signer. Sortant une bourse, j'y glisse prestement 15 000 Gallions, puis, après avoir attaché mon message à la cordelette de fermeture, je confie le tout à Fumseck, ayant toute confiance en lui pour livrer le tout à l'actuel détenteur de la boutique sans se montrer.

Tandis que l'oiseau de feu est parti accomplir sa mission, l'Elfe libre arrive pour faire le ménage, tandis que je reprends ma plume, et rédige cette simple phrase :

_Je vous remercie grandement, et espère que les mesures que j'ai prises vous conviendront. _

Dobby, ayant terminé de nettoyer mes quartiers, est ravi de me servir de messager, et part aussitôt accomplir sa mission. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard :

**- Dobby a fait ce que le Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur a demandé à Dobby. Quand Dobby est entré dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, les élèves félicitaient toujours Fred et George pour leur réussite, et Dobby a simplement fait léviter le message du Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur devant les visages des jumeaux sans se montrer. Ils ont été très surpris en lisant le contenu du parchemin, et se sont bien demandé d'où il provenait. Soudain, un magnifique Phénix est entré dans la pièce, et quoiqu'ils aient paru surpris durant un instant, ils ont ensuite simplement rangé le parchemin, recommençant à prendre note des commandes que les élèves leur passaient. Dobby peut-il encore faire quoi que ce soit pour le Professeur Dumbledore Monsieur ?**

**- C'est parfait, Dobby, merci beaucoup. Je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de toi.**

La petite créature s'incline profondément devant moi, comme à chaque fois, puis s'en va après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, tandis que Fumseck revient, porteur dans son bec d'un message me remerciant grandement pour les 5 000 Gallions supplémentaires, et m'assurant qu'il sera fait comme je le souhaite.

Satisfait, je prête alors attention à l'heure, et m'aperçois qu'il est minuit passée.

Je vais enfin pouvoir aller faire mes petites recherches à la Bibliothèque.

Désillusionné, je sors de mon bureau, et arpente tranquillement le château, évitant les quelques Feuxfous qui se promènent encore dans les locaux. Empruntant l'escalier le plus proche pour gagner le troisième étage, je parcours le couloir avant de pouvoir gagner le quatrième, où se trouve la pièce que je recherche.

A un détour du corridor, j'ai la désagréable surprise de croiser Miss Teigne. Je n'ai en général rien contre les chats en eux-mêmes, mais celle-ci semble me voir et s'arrête, se mettant à miauler pour appeler son maître, qui accourt avant que j'aie le temps de m'éloigner réellement, d'autant que l'animal me colle aux talons.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?** Interroge-t-il en se penchant pour caresser le félin.

Puis, il apostrophe le vide devant lui :

**- Qui que vous soyez, montre-vous ! Cela ne sert à rien de vous dissimuler, je connais ce château comme ma poche !**

Sur ce, il balance dans l'air une lourde paire d'entraves métalliques auxquelles je n'ai jusque-là pas prêté attention, trop occupé à trouver comment me sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Je penche la tête sur le côté, les évitant de justesse, mais elles heurtent mon épaule, ce que le concierge ne manque pas de percevoir.

Il scrute le mur, s'approchant dangereusement avec l'intention de le toucher, et je me retrouve coincé, ne pouvant plus bouger sans risquer de le frôler. Même jeter un sort est impossible, car outre ma répugnance à attaquer quelqu'un de désarmé, cela lui confirmerait une présence. De plus, mon épaule me fait réellement souffrir, et vu le peu de place que j'ai pour manier ma baguette, je ne me sens pas assuré d'avoir le geste adéquat.

Heureusement pour moi, je me suis soudain traversé par une sorte de douche glacée, et Peeves surgit du mur, juste à l'endroit opportun :

**- Et bien Rusard, tu t'en prends aux murs maintenant ? A moins que ce soit moi, que tu espères attraper avec un outil pareil**, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

**- Oh non Peeves, tu ne m'auras pas ! Ce n'est pas toi que mes entraves ont touché !**

**- Et pourtant, c'est moi qui sortais du mur. Et puis, tu crois quoi, que je ne peux pas manipuler tes engins, là ?** S'exclame l'Esprit frappeur en empoignant l'un des anneaux, qu'il referme sur le poignet gauche du concierge, avant de s'en aller en ricanant.

Celui-ci, m'oubliant aussitôt, part à la poursuite de son ennemi juré, qui ne cesse de se moquer de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, un second claquement retentit, et les cris de Rusard m'informent qu'il est à présent pris à sa propre entrave, sans que j'aie toutefois la moindre intention de lui porter secours. Après tout, sa vie n'est nullement en danger, et cela lui fera peut-être comprendre pourquoi j'interdis à l'école les châtiments corporels…

Me trouvant près de l'infirmerie, je décide d'y faire un détour sans plus tarder. Je pénètre silencieusement les lieux, ce qui n'empêche pas Poppy d'apparaître aussitôt en robe de chambre et bonnet de nuit, car elle a entendu la porte de son antre.

Ne voyant personne, elle s'apprête toutefois à retourner se coucher au bout de quelques instants. Je m'empresse de la rattraper et, lui plaquant ma main valide sur la bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne crie, je lui murmure que j'ai besoin d'une consultation privée, dans sa chambre.

Quelques instants plus tard, à l'abri des regards inopportuns, je lève mon sortilège de Désillusion, laissant apparaître mon bras qui tombe bizarrement le long de mon corps.

**- Ainsi, c'est bien vous, Albus**, commente l'infirmière en me voyant réapparaître, avant de sursauter en apercevant ma blessure :

**- Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait ça ?**

**- Une rencontre inopportune dans les couloirs il y a quelques minutes****.**

**- Vous avez bien fait de venir me voir tout de suite**, commente-t-elle, avant de me désigner son lit :

**- Allongez-vous sur le ventre, que je puisse remettre votre épaule correctement.**

Une minute plus tard, c'est chose faite, et je la quitte, complètement guéri, après l'avoir remerciée de son aide, et, redevenu invisible, je gagne enfin la bibliothèque, sans autre incident notable.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~ Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...<strong> ~*~


End file.
